Sally Acorn
"You know, all because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I have the love to break stuff" 'Sally Acorn '(サリー・アコーン, Sarī akōn) is one of the main characters in the Classic era of Sonikku! The Anime and it's manga spin off. Sally is a young chipmunk, responsible for the help in creating the Freedom Fighters. She is a smart and calculated leader, and is always with Nicole, her trust AI partner. She has been killed, however, she was revived after the Nyx battle. Appearance Sally has been given quite the design change in terms of appearance. As of the Classic Era, Sally has dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter (almost peach) brown patch of fur. (this is also seen in her chest) Her attire consists of a blue vest, and blue boots with grey soles. She was older, her clothes consisted of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. She wears a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff. Apparently, this was done to impress Sonic.1 Personality Sally is one of the more mature characters over all in the series. (Possibly more than Blaze) She's quite the smart individual, and is great at problem solving. However, she isn't purely serious, unlike characters like Shadow, and she has an open and playful personality. She often tries to take the role as leader, however, she isn't bossy about it, as she loves all of her teammates. Caring by heart, Sally strives to be the best and to set an example for the people she tries to protect. Many kids, and even Amy at one point2, look up to Sally as a role model. She is often showing signs of bravery and determination, showing a huge resilience to setbacks. However, she personality can get to the best of her, to the point where she'll attempt to make her friends and family happy, but, while inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and even condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. Her emotions have been shown to be uncontrolled at times, especially towards Sonikku. She cares deeply about the people she loves, and in turn, has a chance of developing negative emotions. Sally has been shown to express feelings of jealousy, and betrayal, especially towards Sonikku and his friendships with the other girl characters, although she recognizes this trait and often attempts to keep herself together. Having a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way, should Sally think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself, sometimes coming to tears in frustration of her perceived inability. Sally is also a bit of a tomboy (sometimes referred to as a "Tomboy Princess"), not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. (Which Amy takes from her.3) History At her young age, Sally was raised under the her mother and father, and grew to be an intelligent girl. It's unknown what exactly happened, but we do know that she, at some point after the Dr. Eggman's invasion, she created a team in Knothole Village. Knothole Village After the Fang incident, Sonikku, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Anne stumble upon Knothole Village, a village that has remained untouched by Eggman's invasion. Knowing about the blue hedgehog's heroism, Sally instantly grew attached to him, and decided to follow him on his current mission. Sonikku, hesitant, told her that he'll take her and her team if they proved they could defend themselves. After proving her worth, she assisted Sonic's group and Team Hero has stayed in Knothole Village during the duration of the Mobius Arc. She later, along with Sonic, founded the Freedom Fighters. Since then, she has been helping Sonic throughout the Recoup Arc. The Final Push After finding out about Dr. Eggman's plans to destroy Gotcha City, the team decides to push an all-out attack on Eggman's current base, with Sally being the author of the plan. After going with a direct plan, she led the Freedom Fighters in, and decided to issue the attack. However, in an act of hesitation and anger after seeing what Dr. Eggman has done, she began to reject the plan, and lose focus, following her emotions instead of direct logic. Due to this, she made a fatal mistake in her plan, telling Knuckles to punch down a door, which Nicole and Sonic told her not to. This caused Eggman to notice them, and launch a counter attack that lead to the deaths of most of the Freedom Fighters. This led Sally into a depression and a scene of utter shock, and she began to blame herself. After Sonikku's Dark Transformation, she and Amy attempted to stop Sonikku, with Sally feeling evermore heartbroken due to the fact that she couldn't save him, and began to feel signs of regret, knowing that it was her bad moves that caused the deaths of the Freedom Fighters. After running away from the Egg Ninja, she and Nicole planted a self destruct wave to the base, attempting to flee while killing Dr. Eggman. Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and the Chaotix were able to get out freely, however, Sonic and Sally had to be delayed, trying to fight back the Egg Ninja and against time. Sonikku pushed Sally into the last escape pod, not afraid to die and fight back the Egg Ninja so everyone else could get away. However, in attempt to redeem her mistakes she put onto herself, and her love for Sonikku, she sacrificed herself, and took a fatal blow for herself. She pushed Sonikku into the last escape pod, and set off the self destruct bomb early, all while saying her famous last words. "Good bye, everyone... and hello to hell for you, Robotnik!" Nyx and Revival Sally assisted in the fight against Nyx, giving Sonic encouragement during the last attack. She was later revived, and decided to live in Knothole Village, repairing the damage done by the late Dr. Eggman. She later held a big role in the later arcs of the series. When she became an adult, she and Bunny created a school for Zeal users and for future Freedom Fighters. Powers and Abilities Sally isn't one of the best Zeal users in the series, however, that doesn't subtract from her phenomenal athletic skills. She's an expert at hand to hand combat, and combined with her problem solving skills, she can quickly learn and adapt to her environment. Sally is even said to match Sonikku in hand to hand. Her Energy Level may not be the highest, but she has Nicole, her friend, by her side that can create energy blasts equal to her opponent's energy levels. She also has an ability which allows her to mimic some physcial technquies her opponents use. This way, she learned the basic Spin Attack. Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat - Sally is knowledgeable about multiple fighting styles. She excells in martail arts, however, she doesn't have one specfic style she mastered, and chooses to combine all techniques she knows. * Boom Kick - One of Sally's best Zeal techniques. She uses her foot and creates a wave of energy, often used to power her kicks. This attack was strong enough to weaken Metal Sonic's "Crush Charge". * Spin Attack - After mimicking Sonikku's technique, she is able to use a very basic version of the Spin Attack. This is weaker due to her not learning it firsthand. * NICOLE Buster - By using Nicole, she is able to convert her Zeal and create spheres of energy. * Aura Charge - Sally is able to control her Zeal, allowing her to raise and decrease her Energy Levels. Relationships Sonikku Yujinaka Sonikku is a very close friend to Sally and is her love interest. After meeting him, she began to feel for him, often attempting to change herself to make him happy. She is often jealous of his relations with the other girl characters, due to her thinking that he likes one of them, however, she often would snap out of it. Nevertheless, She always sees Sonikku as a brave individual and a great friend, although she can get angered by his lack of finding certain situations serious. Amelia Rose Sally sees Amy as a younger sister as well as a romantic rival. Trivia * Sally was intended to wear red clothing rather than blue clothing. ** This was done to make a difference between Tiara Boobowski * She is the only female character to not be "fully" clothed. ** Although, this was changed upon her revival. * She apparently been with Nicole since she was little. = Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Chipmunk Beastkin Category:Beastkin Category:Heroes